


To Take Pleasure From What Is Hidden

by orphan_account



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: Drabble, Language Kink, Languages and Linguistics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse into a private moment between two very private people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Take Pleasure From What Is Hidden

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting one of my works on AO3, but I've been writing fanfiction for almost a decade on other sites under various nom de plumes. It's taken me this long to finally to nail my feet to the floor, so to speak, and get an account here.
> 
> Also, I didn't get a beta for this. The Mandarin translations came from a good ol' game of "Type It Into Google" so please be gentle with me!
> 
> Much love.

* * *

 

Jeremy has a strawberry colored birthmark the size of a half dollar on the very inside of his left leg. It’s so close to his groin that Chandler can only see it when Jeremy is spread out underneath him, legs and knobby knees akimbo, as they explore each other in the dim light of the lamp on the nightstand of whatever hotel the team is staying in while they’re on the road.

Chandler sometimes covers the mark with a mark of his own. He latches on and bites down as hard as he dares until there is a clear bruise there. An outline of top and bottom rows of teeth with a deep purple suck mark in the middle. It reminds Chandler of a Thomas Harris novel he read when he was in high school. His behavior mirrors that of the book’s villain, a monster who would take teeth to his victims and leave such perfect, round suck marks framed by the imprint of a bite.

Chandler’s pondering on such matters is soon interrupted when Jeremy shifts underneath him, says, “Tíngzhǐ xiǎo shāyú. Huí dào wǒ shēnbiān.”

_Stop little shark. Come back to me._

Chandler does his best to respond with some of the few Mandarin phrases Jeremy has been teaching him. “Duìbùqǐ,” he replies.

_I’m sorry._

“It’s fine,” Jeremy smiles, having switched back to English. “Just stop daydreaming and make love to me.”

Chandler does as he’s told.


End file.
